Bruce and Selina: Justice High Book 2
by Batcomiczone
Summary: It's wrestling season, and Bruce wants to cut two weight classes to take on the best wrestler in the nation, Slade Wilson. But as he cuts weight, Selina moves into his house. Will this make or break their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bruce's Goal.

Football season ended with the Justice High Knights winning the national championship. All of the members of the team were happy and proud of their accomplishments. However the quarterback was not. He didn't have any sort of feeling of satisfaction. He wanted more.

Bruce Wayne played an outstanding game in the national championship but it wasn't enough. He felt like a typical high school athlete. In his mind, the team was the cause of this achievement. Bruce wanted more. He knew wrestling season was coming up and it was going to be a breeze. He was by far the best wrestler in the state and maybe in the nation at 220. But then he realized that at 182, there was someone who could challenge him. Someone who can satisfy his taste to be something more than a typical high school athlete. This season would be Bruce's chance to leave his mark.

"Okay men. It should be clear to all of us, that we have the makings of a championship squad this year." Coach Al Ghul announced to his wrestlers.

"Yes sir!" They replied loudly. They were all excited to start the season.

"As most of you know, we have wrestle offs for the varsity positions. Now for all you new men, let me tell you it's the fairest thing in the world. Any man who can defeat the number 1 man at his weight class, gets to wrestle varsity at that weight class. Now, any man that wants to wrestle the number 1 man at his weight class, raise your hand."

All the wrestlers looked around but no one raised their hand, except for Bruce.

Coach look at him confused. "Wayne, you're already number 1 at 220." All the wrestlers laughed.

"I know. I just wanna wrestle at 195." Bruce replied.

"What the fuck?" His friend Ollie Queen protested. Ollie was the number 1 man at 195.

"You can drop to 195?" Al Ghul asked in shock.

"Yea." Bruce answered.

"You stay in your own goddamn division. I ain't giving up my spot." Ollie barked.

"How did you drop the weight?" Al Ghul asked. He couldn't believe Bruce.

"Just working out and watching my diet." Bruce answered.

Coach looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Waylon, run the skills drill for me." Coach said to the heavyweight starter, Waylon Jones. His nickname was Killer Croc. "Wayne, come here a second, i want a word." He motioned Bruce towards him. Ollie mean mugged him as he walked off.

"Wayne, what's this all about?" He asked.

"I just wanna drop a weight." Bruce answered.

"WHY!?"

"Well i'm gonna drop two weights coach." Coach stared at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious i wanna wrestle 182."

Coach let out a sigh. "Look it was easy to drop down to 195. You weighed in at around 210 all of last season so you just rang the water out of your system. There's no reason to go all the way down to 182 and make life miserable on yourself."

"I wanna wrestle Slade this season, coach."

Coach's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "Slade Wilson? The man they're calling Deathstroke? Nobody wants to wrestle Slade! Wayne, you're out of your mind!"

Bruce chuckled. "To tell you the trust i kinda worry about that."

Coach pressed his palm against his face and let out a sigh. "Fine. I'm gonna let you wrestle off against Ollie at 195, but if he kicks your butt, you're gonna gain all those pounds back on and then some. I want a full 220 pound power house out of you. None of this 10 to 15 pounds under weight crap like last season." Coach growled as he walked off.

Bruce and Ollie lined up facing each other in the circle ready for their challenge match. All of the other wrestlers lined up around the circle and watched. "Okay, on the whistle. Round 1, ready... " Ra's blew the whistle and the two wrestlers immediately tied up.

"Come on Ollie!" They cheered. The team wanted Bruce to lose because they needed him at 220.

Ollie pressured into Bruce allowing him to use his momentum to slip his arm under Ollie and hip toss him straight to his back. Ollie tried to bridge on his neck and roll out, but Bruce's pressure was relentless. Coach got down on the mat and paid close attention to the action. Ollie kept fighting but it was no use. Coach slammed his hand on the mat and signaled the pin.

* * *

Bruce ran home after practice to lose as much weight as possible. He wore a goofy looking sauna suit that helped him sweat as he ran across town to his house.

Ollie saw him running as he rode home on his motorcycle. He drove up close near Bruce and revved his engine to grab his attention. Bruce looked back and saw him. "Oh, Brother." He thought to himself as he kept going. Ollie then pulled up in front of him and cut him off. Bruce stopped and they stared at each other silently.

"Hey Ollie." Bruce broke the silence.

"You beat the holy living shit out of me today, Bruce." Ollie admitted.

"I guess i was just really up for it. Besides, you weren't at your best."

"Well i had the worst off day of my life."

"Like i said."

Ollie shook his head. "Shit, i couldn't beat you on my best day either." They shared a laugh. "So you headed home or what?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah i am. But don't worry about this too much. You'll still be wrestling number one at 195 before too long." He said as he took off jogging again.

"Give me a clue, how do i do that?"

"Because i won't be in that division to long."

"No shit? This is like a gift." He got back on his bike and rode up next to him again. "Hey, so what are you gonna be?"

"I'm going all the way down to 182 to try and take on Slade."

"Deathstroke?!" Ollie shrieked. He almost pulled away, he was so shocked by the answer. "Slade's a monster man! His own father had to use a live wire to keep him from fucking the fire place."

"Yea, i don't know all about that. All i know is that i'm gonna drop all the weight and get down on the mat with the guy.

"But why?"

"It's now or never."

"If i were you, i'd keep this a big secret. I wouldn't tell nobody about this. I wouldn't want Slade to know about this."

"So far i've told coach, Alfred, and you."

"Not even that girl you dating? What's her name?"

"Selina. And no, i didn't tell her. I don't want her freaking about about my weight just yet."

"Well, then your secret will die with me." Ollie assured him.

* * *

Bruce got home a few minutes later.

"Good evening Master Bruce." Alfred welcomed him home.

"Hey Alfred." He said as he dropped his backpack on the ground and started taking off his sauna suit. The normal room temperature felt like a blast off snow as he took it off.

"So, did you make your big announcement to the coach?" Alfred asked.

"Yea, i told him the story." Bruce answered.

"Did he go crazy?" Alfred chuckled.

"Yea, more or less. He still let me wrestle off for 195 and knows i'm gonna keep dropping to 182." Bruce was about to head up stairs but he wanted to ask Alfred's advice on this. "Hey, Alfred? Do you think i'm crazy? I feel like that's gonna be the consensus on this."

"I don't know Master Bruce. Is this Slade character really the terror they say he is?"

"Yea, he's pretty bad alright."

"Well then, this seems like the type of fight a more reasonable man might wanna avoid. You know you could end up being crippled." Alfred warned.

Bruce shook his head and chuckled. "Thanks Alfred."

Bruce opened the door to his room to see Selina laying on his bed. She was wearing just a black lace bra and panties. "Hey there, handsome." She seductively greeted him.

"Woah.." Is all he could spit out. "How'd you get in here?"

"I snuck in through the window, of course." She laughed playfully as she got up and strutted towards him. "How'd practice go?"

"It went... My god, you're really fucking me up right now." He said placing his hands on her hips.

She leaned in for a kiss, but then sniffed him, and almost puked. "Okay, let's take a shower together first."

"Probably a good idea."

Once they got in the shower, the hot steamy water covered their naked bodies, and Bruce had a chance to wash the stench off of him, their lips finally met. Their bodies pressed tightly against each other. She turned around and began grinding her ass against his flaccid penis. It didn't take long for it to become erect. She bent over and placed her hands on the shower wall as Bruce forced his member into her tight entrance.

"Oh, yea baby." She moaned as he entered her. "Just like that." She arched her back for him.

Bruce grabbed her hips tightly and thrust rapidly into her. He gave her an occasional spank. She leaned back and pressed her back against his chest and reached her arms back behind her and grabbed his hair. "Oh yea Bruce! Don't stop." Bruce kept thrusting into her as she moaned for him. He gently bit her neck as he thrust.

"Selina." He moaned her name in her ear.

* * *

After they made love in the shower and cuddled for a while in bed. Selina gave Bruce a goodnight kiss, hoped in her car, parked outside the gate out of view from Alfred, and headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Secrets Out.

Selina sat with her friends at Lunch while Bruce sat with his own. Their friends weren't very fond of each other so they didn't bother trying to stir any trouble during lunch by sitting anywhere else.

"Hello Justice High, this is Lois Lane with your lunchtime announcements." Her voice came in over the intercom. "Big news as Wrestler, Bruce Wayne at 220, announces he's cutting all the way down to 182. And get this, it's to wrestle Slade Wilson. Yea that's right, Deathstroke. Good luck Bruce, you'll need it."

All eyes were on Bruce, now. Bruce looked over and saw Selina giving him a worried glare. Her look said something along the lines of, "why the fuck didn't you fucking tell me about this!?"

Bruce just got up and headed for the exit. "You're a real asshole! You know that right!" Waylon Jones said as he got up and followed him. Everyone in the lunch room was silent as they watched the confrontation play out. Bruce slowly turned around and looked at him.

"Yea, sure Waylon." Bruce calmly replied.

"What good is this gonna do the team?" Waylon got in his face.

"I don't know. Probably no good at all."

"If i didn't know that Coach would fire my ass, i'd take you apart myself and save Slade the satisfaction, you punk. You piss me off."

"Well, it isn't intentional." Bruce said as he walked out. He ran into Vicki in the hallway. She greeted him with a smile.

"Unbelievable Brucie. I'm going to write an editorial about it in the school paper. _When determonation becomes insanity."_ Bruce didn't say anything back. "I mean, you're a celebrity. I just hope you live to enjoy it."

"Yea well i appreciate the concern." He replied.

"By the way, we're doing that guest article thing this month. Where any student who isn't working on the paper is allowed to submit an article about anything they want and we'll see if it's good enough to put in the paper."

"Yeah, i might do something for that." He said as he walked to class.

* * *

Bruce walked into the gym and saw Clark getting some early warmups before basketball practice. He was nailing all of his three point shots. Clark was a talented Tight End, but his basketball skills put him to fame.

"Hey Clark." Bruce greeted him.

"Hey, Bruce! What's happening?"

They didn't see each other as much now that they were playing different sports so they used this as a chance to catch up.

"Here, i'll guard you. I'm an animal on defense." Bruce claimed.

"Oh really." Clark chuckled as he lined up outside the line. "Are you ready animal?" He then flew by Bruce easily and nailed a lay up. He chuckled at the lack of effort it took. "Are you still dating Selina?"

"Yeah, it's going great." Bruce answered.

"Hows the sex?"

"Why do you always want to know this stuff?"

"Well I'm a Christian and i'm saving myself for marriage. So i have to vicariously through you."

"I'm not telling you about my sex life."

"Just give some details. C'mon just a couple."

Bruce groaned annoyed. "Fine. Sex is great. It's rough and hard sometimes and then other times it's slow and tender. I haven't been on top in weeks. It's all been standing up, or against a wall, or her on top."

"You lucky son of a gun." Clark said as he nailed another three pointer.

"We did it three times in a row last night. Mainly cause I busted in like two minutes the first time."

"You still prematurely ejaculate?" Clark couldn't help but laugh.

"With her, sometimes i can't control myself. And neither can she. She squirted all over me the other day."

"Aw, Gross dude!"

"I'm serious. You know by our third date we had a safe word?"

"You already have a safe word?"

"Yeah It's knightfall with a K."

"What difference does that make?"

"I have no idea, that's just what she said."

"Dang, you're in a really serious relationship. I thought when we started high school, you were going to be king of the trashy chicks."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Because you're Bruce Wayne."

"What does that even mean?"

"Don't worry about it." Clark insisted. Bruce tried to shoot a three, but Clark blocked it, got the ball, and dunked it. "You use protection right?" he asked.

"Damn, you sound just like Alfred. Yeah i use a condom... sometimes." Bruce answered.

"No, i'm talking about legal protection. Like a lawyer or a nondisclosure agreement. No penetration without representation."

"No. Why? Should I?"

"I mean you don't want a baby mama. The next thing you know you're paying for her Ferrari, you're getting her a big house, a big mansion. She's gonna wanna start a clothing line and you're gonna have to pay for it."

Bruce had a look of pure confusion on his face. "Okay, where is this going?"

"18 years later the kids writes a book saying how much of a deadbeat you are. Your baby mama's car and house is bigger than he is. You turn on the TV any given Sunday. Win the superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai."

"What?"

"She was supposed to get the shorty Tyco with your money. But she went to the doctor and got lipo with your money."

"What are you talking about? What the fuck, are you even talking about?!"

"That's Kanye."

"You're quoting Kanye West? Since when does your old fashioned farmer ass, listen to Kanye?"

"Lois has been getting me to expand my horizons and try new things."

"Well, Kanye isn't expanding your horizions. I'll tell you that much."

"Yea, you're probably right."

"Look, Selina isn't like that. At all. I think she's... I think she's the one."

"Oh i hope so man."

Bruce passed the ball to Clark and grabbed his bag. "I gotta get to practice. Otherwise i'd show you how to play the game." He said as he walked off.

"Hey Bruce." Bruce turned around to face Clark. "You think you might be over extending yourself on this Slade challenge?"

"Defiantly." He answered with a grin.

"You know you have a tendency to do that, right?"

"Well sometimes you have to. This is one of those times."

"Just be careful, alright?"

Bruce groaned annoyed. "Don't you have a tall buidling to leap?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Makes or Breaks a Relationship

"Today's the day Waylon. You gotta keep your hands in front of you, don't straighten'em out." Floyd Lawton cheered on Waylon Jones as he attempted the 30 foot high peg board in the wrestling room. Floyd wrestled varsity at 170. Waylon was about half way up.

"Come on, you got it! You got it!" Floyd cheered. Some of the other wrestlers looked on anxiously. Waylon began to slow down. "You dogging man. You dogging you lard ass!" Some of the other wrestlers began to chuckle. Waylon was almost there but he was completely exhausted. "You're losing it!" They all began to laugh. "You're losing it fatty!"

Waylon let go and collapsed to the soft mat below. His arms were burning with exhaustion. "You wimp!" Floyd said laughing his ass off. Waylon got up, charged him, and took him down.

Coach came in and blew his whistle to start practice. "Alright men, that's enough. Circle up!" They all gathered in a half circle and looked on at coach. "Now, Snyder High graduated two seniors last year. So you can bet that they're gonna be agile..." He paused as he saw Ollie walk in late. "Agile, mobile, and hostile this season." He continued.

Ollie sat down next to Bruce in the circle. "What's up, Bruce." He patted him hard on the back.

"That was a great idea about keeping everything secret." Bruce sarcastically remarked.

"I'm sorry man. It was too good to keep to myself. Last night i was meditating and i had an epiphany."

"You had a what?"

"An epiphany man!"

"Ollie!" Coach called. "Front in center." He ordered. Ollie got down in front of coach in the referee's position.

"Now if a Snyder high, wrestler gets you at a disadvantage..." He got on top of Ollie "..and breaks you down flat." He broke Ollie down flat on his stomach. "You can bet he's gonna attempt this move on you. He hooked both of Ollie's arms hoped to the side and ran a double chicken wing. He sat on his hip as Ollie was stacked upside down with all his weight on the back of his neck. "This is their trademark move. Right Ollie?"

"Yep." Ollie wheezed. His teammates laughed.

"Now we all know how to counter this move, right?" Coach asked.

"Yes sir." They all nodded

"Alright pair off and practice it." He said as he let Ollie go.

Bruce and Ollie paired up and continued their conversation. "So you know how i like to meditate and clear my mind right?" Ollie asked as he hooked Bruce's arms.

"Yea i figured it was something like that." He groaned.

"Well last night i was meditating and came to a realization about you're really doing." He performed the chicken wing on Bruce. Bruce hit the counter and rolled out. He then got on top of Ollie and performed and began hooking his arms.

"So, what am i really doing?" He asked.

"You're on a vision quest. You're trying to find your place in the circle." Ollie answered. "And you're also trying to redeem yourself. You feel like you lost power in your life after the whole Talia... "

Bruce hit the chicken wing hard on him and didn't let him escape. "Look, I just wanna wrestle Slade, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Ollie wheezed.

* * *

Bruce was running home when he saw a big commotion at the auto shop. He looked over and saw Selina and Alfred. He rushed over to see what was going on. Alfred knuckles were bruised and had blood on them. There was a man leaning against Selina's car with a broken nose.

"You broke my nose." He complained.

"Yeah well you deserve it." Selina snapped. "You knew what you were doing. You sold me a piece of shit, asshole!" She was wearing a flannel shirt, a tank top and a pair of jeans. She took off the flannel and wrapped it around Alfred's broken hand.

"What happened?" Bruce asked as he rushed in.

"Ask old man river over there?" The man with the broken nose said.

"I have no problem with a man, making money. But i don't tolerate men, stealing it. That and the disgusting things you called this girl." Alfred barked back as he wrapped Selina's shirt around his hand. "God has a special place reserved in hell for scum like you."

Selina looked at the crowd and frowned. "Bunch of creeps. You get a good eyeful!?" She yelled.

"Bruce, take her to the diner over there and get her something to eat. I'll deal with this." Alfred said.

"What about my car?" Selina asked.

"I'll take care of it." Alfred insisted.

Selina grabbed her Jacket out of her car, put it on, and hooked Bruce's arm.

"Let's go." She said. They walked off to the diner down the street. "Some people just see you coming i guess. They take one look at you and say; hey look, fresh meat." She said frustrated. "Thank god that old man showed up and taught that guy a lesson about selling trash to people like me."

"That was Alfred." Bruce told her.

"That's your butler? Huh, i guess i see where you get your sense of morality."

"Yeah, what was he doing there?"

"He was on his way to grab some groceries of something, he overheard my fuss with that dickhead and stepped in." She looked at his sauna suit and chuckled. "What's with the funny suit?"

"Well, it helps me sweet. I'm cutting a lot of weight."

"Oh yeah, why didn't you tell me about your insane weight cut?"

"I didn't want you to worry."

They got to the diner. Selina ordered a coffee while Bruce just asked for some water. They were sitting across from each other at a booth.

"So what all happened?" He asked.

"Well i bought that car from that dealership just a couple days ago. The guy showed me the paperwork and it seemed legit. Two days later it breaks down, i get it towed back to the dealership and the mechanics tell me it had no businesses being on the road. I started yelling at the guy who sold me the piece of shit. He starts calling me every horrible name in the book. And then Alfred comes in and socks the guy." Selina shook her head. "I spent all my money on that car. Brilliant!"

"You know, you never told me what you do to afford your own place and car."

"I told you i do stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Selina looked at him nervously. "Things."

Alfred walked in and sat down in the booth next to Bruce. "That's the first time i've hit a man in anger since i was Bruce's age." He set her shirt down on the table. "I'll have it cleaned for you. I'm sorry i never got you name."

"Selina Kyle." She answered with a sly grin at Bruce.

"Nice to meet you... Wait." He looked a Bruce "Is she?"

"Yep." Bruce nodded.

"You are Master Bruce's girlfriend? It's so nice to finally meet you." He said shaking her hand with his left instead of his broken right hand. "I'm sorry you had to meet me like this."

"It's fine." She chuckled. "So what happened at the shop?"

"Well, the paperwork is final so they won't give you your money back, and it's going to cost a lot to fix the car."

"Fucking leaches. I spent all my money on that car. I'm late on rent. I'm gonna be evicted no doubt."

"We can loan you some money, easily." Alfred insisted.

"Hey, Alfred can i talk to you privately?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, sir." They walked over to the back of the restaurant.

"I was thinking maybe she could stay with us." Bruce suggested.

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"She has no car or anything so it'll be easier for her to stay with us. Her and i can carpool to school and she can take the car home. I'll be running home to keep cutting weight."

"You really want her to stay with us?"

"Yeah."

Alfred looked at him closely and nodded. "Very well, but absolutely no funny business. And i mean that. I do not condone teen pregnancy."

"Okay, fine."

"Now this will be a major stepping stone in your relationship with her. Living together is what makes or breaks a relationship. Just be prepared for what could happen." He warned.

* * *

"So this is where you'll be staying." Bruce showed her the guest room. She looked around shocked.

"This is the guest room? It's fucking huge?"

"That's what she said." Bruce said under his breath.

"More like, that's what _I_ said about you." She chuckled as she leaned in for a kiss. As he leaned in, her eyes caught something behind him. She walked over to it, leaving him hanging.

"What's this?" She looked over at the dresser and saw his trophies and medals

"Oh, for a while i stayed in here after a small fire messed my room up. It's all fixed now, but i was left some of my medals and stuff here. I guess i'm too lazy to put them back in my own room."

"I don't blame you. There's a lot of them." She said admiring them. "You're just a badass, aren't you?"

"I just have really good balance. It's the most important thing in wrestling. More important than speed or strength. You gotta feel where the other guy is going, and then you use his momentum against him. If you have perfect balance that is, which i do."

Selina rolled her eyes. "You know all this talk about how good you are at using your body is really turning me on." She said seductively.

"Is that right?" Bruce grinned as he pulled her in close and kissed her. Alfred walked in on them, frowned, and cleared is throat. They jerked away from each other.

"Now don't make me grab the embarrassing photo albums, Master Bruce." He warned as he walked off.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. He's a total cock-block."Selina sighed. "He's nice.. But a cock-block."

"Yeah." Bruce sighed heavily. "Well it's late. I'll drive you to school tomorrow."

"Deal. Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight, Selina."

They kissed each other good night. Bruce went to his own room. And they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Now I Know How You're Losing The Weight.

Bruce was in his sauna suit and was about to begin his run home when Ollie pulled up on his Motorcycle.

"Hey Bruce!" He called out.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"I'm gonna pace you. You know, help you prepare for the monster." He answered.

"Oh shit, i forgot about that."

"What?" Ollie scoffed. "How could you forget something like that? How could you think about anything else?"

Bruce checked the time and realized Alfred probably wouldn't be home at this time. He knew this was his chance to have some alone time with Selina. "Hey look, how about you give me a ride home on your bike?" Bruce got on the back seat. "I'm kinda in a hurry to get home.

"Riding a bike, doesn't burn off weight. This isn't the way to beat Slade." Ollie said upset.

"I know that." Bruce replied. "It's just for tonight alright? We'll make it up tomorrow."

"Alright, just this once. But tomorrow i'm busting your ass wide open." Ollie revved up his bike and headed for Bruce's house.

Oliie pulled up at the front door of the house. Bruce gave him a pat on the back as he dismounted. "Thanks for the ride Ollie. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, i could go for a beer." Ollie said.

"There's no beer inside. Alfred doesn't let me drink."

"I could go for coffee then."

Bruce hesitantly agreed. "Alright, a quick cup of coffee." Ollie followed him inside. "Just keep it down. We have someone staying with us." They walked inside.

"Hey man, i've been asking about Slade. That son of a bitch is defiantly tougher than he was last year."

"Oh yea? Where'd you here that?"

"Listen, when he pins a guy now, his own coach has to keep him from biting the poor kids throat out. That's what i hear."

Bruce got the coffee maker ready. "How do you like it?" He asked.

"Strong man. Really strong and black. Like my women." Ollie answered and laughed as he looked a Bruce. Bruce was frozen like a statue as he looked over near the kitchen entrance. Ollie followed his gaze to see Selina walk in. She was wearing one of Bruce's dress shirts that hung over her like a small robe. And that's all she was wearing. They both stood there motionless.

"Hey boys." She said as she opened up the fridge and grabbed a yogurt.

"So uh Selina." Bruce stuttered. "How was your day?" He asked. Ollie tapped Bruce on the shoulder trying to get him to introduce him to her.

"Kinda boring. I've just been kinda tired lately." She answered.

Ollie kept tapping Bruce's shoulder. "Yea, well while Alfred's out, i was thinking maybe we could..."

"Nah, not tonight. I'm kinda on my, you know, time."

"Oh, okay. Nevermind."

Selina turned and walked out. "See ya boys."

Ollie cleared his throat loudly. Bruce finally got the message. "Oh Selina, this is Ollie." Bruce said.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Ollie said trying to act smooth.

Selina stared at him blankly and walked off.

Ollie clinched up against and Bruce and started horse playing. "Ah shit man! Now i know how you're losing the weight!

Bruce pushed Ollie off as he saw Selina walk back in. "Hey. Again." Bruce said nervously.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I forgot a spoon." Bruce reached back without taking his eyes off her and grabbed a spoon. She took it and gave him a small smile. "Thanks. Night Bruce and... Bruce's friend." She walked off again.

Ollie nearly collapsed into Bruce. "So, that's your girl?"

"Yea... That's my girl, alright." Bruce answered with a grin.

* * *

Bruce's alarm waked him up at 6:15 in the morning. He didn't hit snooze, he went straight for the off switch and got out of bed. He had been training his body to function fully on little sleep. The lamp nearly blinded him as he switched it on. He then got his phone, and played his rock playlist starting with "Woman" By Wolfmother. Bruce rolled out of bed, started doing some push ups, sit ups, and pull ups to start the day.

After he had a good sweat going, he checked himself on the scale before he showered. He was at 189. Still had a ways to go.

Bruce and Selina arrived at school only to be greeted by Floyd. "So how long as this whole, _playing house_ thing been going on?" He asked.

"Goddammit Ollie." Bruce groaned to himself knowing Ollie was running his loose lips again.

"Hey Waylon it's true. Bruce is giving her the big one!" Floyd said.

Waylon walked up to Bruce and puffed out his broad chest. "How is he giving her the big one if i ain't lending him my cock?" He said as he eye'd Selina and winked at her.

Selina rolled her eyes disgusted by him.

"How about lending me you're nose. I'll blow up the whole state." Bruce replied.

Clark walked up next to Bruce and tried to calm him down. "He's just acting like a tough guy. Don't let him get to you."

"Oh i'll give you and your bitch something to blow." Waylon got in Bruce's face.

"First you gotta find it, airhead." Bruce taunted back.

"I'm not waiting for Slade to kill you anymore. I'm taking you now." Waylon growled as he shoved Bruce hard.

"You need to stop." Bruce warned.

"Oh, yea?" Waylon shoved him again. "Or else what?"

"This is your only warning. I can't let you get close." Bruce got in a fighting stance.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Waylon shoved him again.

Bruce shot a double leg and took him down. "I can't let you get close." He growled. They both rolled around on the ground and wailed on each other.

"Guys stop it!" Selina shouted as she tried to separate them. Some of the wrestlers and other students grabbed them and separated them too.

"Come on asshole! Come on!" Waylon shouted as Floyd and some of the other wrestlers held him back.

"You're all talk!" Bruce shouted back as Clark and Selina held him back.

Coach Al Ghul came rushing in. "Hey, save it for the opponents you guys!" He shouted as he placed himself between them.

"He is the opponent coach!" Waylon growled.

"I said save it!" Coach yelled. He looked at both of them. "You boys have to much energy. I want to see you both before practice. Now get to homeroom!" He looked at all the students looking on. "Okay, let's break it up!" Everyone walked off.

Selina took Bruce's hand and held it tightly. "I wouldn't worry about that guy. I know his type. He's just a big jerk who's sad about his own dick size." Bruce looked at her. "But you don't have that problem at all." She kissed his cheek. He gave her a small smile and gave her hand a squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It Could Be Worse.

Ollie and Bruce were entering the stadium at Hive Academy where Slade went to school. Bruce wanted to meet him face to face.

"I think this is a big mistake, man." Ollie warned. "Why give yourself nightmares?"

"I already have nightmares." Bruce replied calmly.

"It could be worse." They got to the stands and saw Slade carrying a big log over his shoulders as he walked up the bleachers. His thighs were massive as were his calves.

"Hey Slade!" Bruce called out.

"Careful now." Ollie warned.

Slade got to the top of the bleachers where they were standing and looked at them. "Do i know you?" He asked.

"Bruce Wayne. Justice High." He answered.

Slade starred at him intensely. His arms looked just as big as his legs. "You think you'll make the weight?"

"I don't know. I hope so." Bruce answered.

Slade turned around and gave him one last look. "I hope so too." He then walked back down with the log still on his shoulders.

* * *

Later that night, Bruce was studying in his room when Alfred walked in and set a small hamburger next to his book.

"Here, eat this Master Bruce. You're looking too peckish."

"What's in it?" Bruce asked.

"Wheat germ mostly." Alfred said as he took a seat next to him. "Also a little bit of lean ground meet." He wanted to make sure Bruce ate something. "I don't want you dropping dead on my watch."

Bruce started picking the burger apart. "You know i kinda miss Jacky Joker. I know he was kinda messed up in the head, but we had some good times... also some bad times." Bruce sighed.

"He was messed up in the head? Look at the way you're eating that. Pick it up and eat it like a normal man." Alfred demanded.

"I can't. I'm in love." Bruce chuckled.

"With Jacky Joker? Maybe he'll come on by and steal you away from all this."

"No, with Selina. Just listen to it, _Selina_." He playfully said her name. Little did they know Selina was walking by and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. She couldn't help but blush from what Bruce just said.

"You're still young Master Bruce. This is your first relationship. You don't know what love is."

Bruce shook his head. "I wanted to ask her to come on by to our Duel at Snyder high and watch me kick the shit out of their dude at 195. But i don't want her to see me as some dumb jock who only cares about sports. There's a better side of me than that. I just don't know how to show her it and that upsets me. Hell, I don't even have the will to eat."

Selina thought it was sweet Bruce felt that way about her. She also kinda felt bad about what he was going through.

Alfred looked at Bruce's book and titled his head as he examined the picture. "May i ask, what this is?"

"What you don't recognize it?" Bruce teased.

It was a diagram of the female reproductive system. "Wait a minute this is a vagina?"

"Yea, i'm doing studying what women have that we don't. I want to look inside of a woman and see the power they have over me. I used to only think about this match with Slade but now all i think about is.."

"Selina's insides?" Alfred said. "Master Bruce, i think you've just about lost your mind."

"Well...yea." Bruce chuckled.

Selina shook her head and lauged. "I'm dating a total dork." She thought to herself as she walked off. "But dammit, he's my dork and i love him."

The following morning, Bruce went to grab his dress shirt out of the dyer. When he grabbed it and saw Selina's laundry sitting in a basket. She was still on her period and it had been a while since they had sex. His was suffering from a serious condition known as "blue balls." He couldn't resist the urge to take her panties out of the basket and sniff them. He closed his eyes and allowed the sweet, fresh cleaned smell to fill his nostrils. When he opened his eyes, he saw Selina standing there. He tried to hide her panties in his dress shirt.

"Oh hey Selina." A nervous smile lay on his face. "Just grabbing a shirt."

She rolled her eyes and held out her laundry basket. Bruce blushed and placed her panties in there. "Patience Bruce." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Patience." She said again and walked off.

Bruce stood their and wrapped his shirt around his head tightly as he cringed awkwardly.

He put his dress shirt on, buttoned it up, and tried to figure out his tie as he walked down the hall. He heard music coming from Selina's room and decided to check in on her.

"Great sounds." He said as he poked his head in.

Selina was sitting on her bed with a big sketch pad. She was drawing something when she looked up at him. "Being sarcastic?" She asked.

"No, i love all kinds of music. Especially old stuff like this."

"It's Black Sabbath. War Pigs."

"Yea i know. I love these guys. For my walkout music i picked Paranoid by them."

Selina looked at him and nodded. "Excellent choice."

"Can i see what you're drawing?" He asked.

She looked at him for a second and then turned the pad around to show him. She eagerly chewed on her pencil waiting for his response. He looked at it closely. "Hey that's me!" It was indeed a picture of him standing up straight with his hands in his pockets. "That's really good. Not just cause it's me, i mean, it could be anybody." Selina chuckled. "Dang, i didn't know you were such an artist."

"It's a little hobby of mine. I like having a little something to keep my mind on." She noticed he looked all dressed up. "You got a date or something i don't know about?"

"What, oh this? No, the coach of Gotham University is coming by our school today."

"You trying to get a scholarship, Daddy Warbucks?"

Bruce chuckled. "Nah, he just wants to talk to us." He messed with his tie a little bit. "You know how to work one of these things?" He asked.

"I'll give it a shot." She got up walked up to him and began tying it.

"I can't get over that drawing."

"Thanks. Say, shouldn't you know how to tie one of these things?"

"Honestly, i kinda have Alfred do it most of the time."

"Oh, course." She said as she finished tying it. "Well, now you look presentable. Have fun." She gave him a quick kiss and returned to her drawing.

* * *

After Bruce's and the teams meeting with the coach, he decicded to head over to the bar and grill down the street.

He hoped the smell of wings and ribs would help his desire to eat them. There was a live singer with a beautiful voice singing on stage as he headed over to the bar area. He saw his Clark sitting there and took a seat next to him.

"How's it going boyscout?" He greeted him.

"Hey, Bruce. Why am i not surprised to see you here?"

"I don't know. I was here all last summer. I shot up almost 300 pounds, pigging out on ribs and wings." They shared a chuckle. "Mind if i sit here and watch you eat. I'd vaguely remember it."

Clark shook his head. "Tell you what, help yourself." He scooted his plate over to Bruce.

"No way." Bruce shook his head.

"C'mon!" Clark insisted. "One rib won't kill ya!"

"It's a good start." Bruce protested

Just then a beautiful voice snuck up behind him. "Wanna Dance?"

Bruce turned to see, "Selina?"

"Hey babe." She rubbed her hand along his broad shoulders.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked.

"How could you miss it?" She looked over at Clark. "Hey."

"Oh, yeah you guys haven't yet." Bruce introduced them. "Selina this is my best friend Clark. Clark this is my girlfriend Selina."

"How do you do?" Clark said putting on his farm boy charm.

"I do fine." She replied with a smile. She looked back at Bruce. "Now about that dance."

"Definitely." Bruce got up and hooked her arm with his.

"Nice meeting you." Selina said to Clark.

"Same here." Clark couldn't believe how beautiful Selina was now that he had seen her up close and personal.

The singer was doing a beautiful cover of Ed Sheeran's thinking out loud. Selina took Bruce too the middle of the dance floor where he took her hand, placed his other hand on her waist, held her tightly to him, and swayed to the music with her.

"You're not a bad dancer at all." She complemented him.

"Self taught. You here alone?" He asked.

"Nah, i came with my friends." She gestured her head over to wear the rogue's were sitting.

"Oh." Bruce said.

"Have you talked to Jacky recently?"

"Selina, don't. That ship has sailed."

"Well it's never gonna come back unless you open up the harbor."

Bruce let out a heavy sigh. "I'm about to head home. You wanna ride?"

"Nah, i'm sticking around with them."

"Look, Selina. I know Jacky personally. I know he's harmless at first, but once you really know him, he's a bad influence. He's not someone a person like you should be hanging with. Him or his friends.

Selina didn't care for Bruce acting like someone who had all the answers. She was her own person and didn't like being told what to do. "And what kind of person do you think i am?"

"An artist. Someone who looks out for other people. A good person. The opposite of all of them."

She shook her head and frowned. "Yea, well maybe tonight i'm just a chick." She let go of his hand. "Thanks for the dance." She said as she walked off.

Bruce let out a sigh and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm dying.

Bruce went to Hive Academy Vs Northside duel to see Slade wrestle. He was wrestling the number 3 ranked wrestler in the state at 182.

Bruce took his seat in the stands and turned on the voice app on his phone. "Notes on the Slade match."

10 seconds into the match Slade got double overhooks, back arched and threw his opponent over his head and onto his back. The Hive crowd all stood up and went crazy as Bruce sat there motionless. The reff signaled the pin 16 seconds into the match. Bruce looked around at the cheering fans and buried his head in his hands. He realized he might be making a huge mistake.

The next morning Bruce got up early to workout before class. He jumped rope, practiced his throws on the dummy, and ran suicides. He showered up afterwards and got to class. It was English, a class Bruce wasn't very fond of. He didn't hate literature, he just was already well educated in it, so he had a hard time paying attention. Vicki and Clark shared the same class and sat behind him.

The teacher, Mr. Jervis Tech, was reading a Poem about autumn. He asked Bruce about it's meaning.

Bruce didn't have to much to say about it at first. "Well, i guess this girl is sad about the leaves dying because it reminds her that she's gonna die someday."

"Is this a good thing, or a bad thing to realize?" Mr. Tech asked.

"Well, it depends. I mean to know there's a time limit on life let's you know to make every second count. However, it also sucks to know you won't always be here. It's something that nobody really likes to think about.

Mr. Tech smiled and nodded. "That's not bad Mr. Wayne. That's not bad at all."

The bell rang and Bruce went to his locker. Vicki followed him. "Hey Bruce." She called out. Bruce opened up his locker and looked at her. He seemed kinda pale and dizzy. "After hearing what you said... I think i love you." Bruce's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fainted.

Vicki gasped. "Oh Jesus, i killed him."

Clark went to check on him in the nurses office. He gave him a cup of water. "Here take this. I think you're dehydrated."

"Nah. I'm just the victim of a screwed up nitrogen imbalance." He insisted. "That and i suffer from prihabism."

Clark chuckled. "What in gods name, is Prihabism?"

"It's the disease of a constant erection." Bruce answered.

Clark continued laughing.

"It's true, it's not funny." Bruce said. "The girl of my dreams is living under my roof. I see her everyday, but she's been seeing the absolute worst of me. The immature dumb jock side of me. All of which is more or less true. But, she never gets to see the person who wants to make a difference and help people. Who wants to use his wealth and determination to make a difference. That's the part of me i want her to see." He sighed heavily. "I'm dying Clark. Like that girl in the poem. Only quicker... and with a hard on." They both burst out laughing.

During practice, Selina walked in. Coach Al Ghul noticed her.

"Can i help you young lady?" He asked. All the guys turned, ooed, awed, and cat called at her.

"Is that the girl, Bruce?" One of the wrestlers asked. Bruce walked over towards her.

"The fuck are you doing wasting your time with a faggot like Wayne?" Waylon called out.

"Let's take this outside." Bruce said as he opened the door for her and led her to the hallway.

"My god. The smell in their isn't even human." She chuckled. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, why?" he asked.

"I heard you fainted." She answered with a concerned look.

"Oh that? Yea, I had this temporary nitrogen imbalance. Kind of a sodium depletion, with some general lightheadedness. Maybe with one or two other things."

"Shit, will you live or what?" They both chuckled and stared at each other.

"I'm just trying to cut weight, and wrestle 182."

She frowned. "I just don't get it. Why do you wanna get smaller and wrestle some small guy. When you can get bigger and wrestle a big guy." She felt his arms. "I liked my big strong man. I mean your not small by any means. It's just before all this you looked like you could bust out of your shirt at any moment."

"Big guys aren't better. 182 is a much harder division than 220."

"Well i don't want to see you starve yourself. I am your girlfriend after all and it's basically my job to worry about you. And when you do shit like this, it makes me worried sick."

"It's my job to worry about you too, you know?" Bruce replied. "And you don't think I get worried when you give me vague answers about what you do for money?"

Selina had a worried expression on her face. Coach walked out and looked at them. "Wayne, i wanna see you in my office." He said before he turned and walked off.

"Just take care of yourself." She pleaded.

"I do take care of myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Yea, whatever." She gave him a soft and tender kiss on his lips and walked away.

Coach examined Bruce in his office. He let out a heavy sigh. "No good. You're at 6% body fat. You know, someone told me you took a nose dive in the hallway."

"I'm fine coach. Honestly it was nothing."

Coach had to give it to him. He had guts. "I remember the first time you walked in here. You were much smaller then. And you turned out to be a surprise. You were on your way to a state championship before that guy, Bane, broke you back with that illegal slam. But you made a full recovery and look stronger than ever. And this could be your year Bruce." Coach tried to talk him out of it.

''Coach i really want to do this."

"I get it. You're a monster at 220 so you think you'll be unstoppable at 182. But those guys aren't pushovers. Hell there's next to no body fat on you as of is. You'll be losing some of your muscle mass and strength to get down there. You can be a state and even national champ, but not at 182. It's not in the cards."

"I'm not much into a state or national championships, coach. I just wanna wrestle Slade."

"Fuck Slade!"

"He's undefeated in three years! I saw him take Northsides guy for a fall and not even work up a sweat."

"Bruce i didn't wanna bring this up, but if you're looking for a good wrestling scholarship, this isn't the way to go about it.

"I have all the money in the world. Scholarships aren't an issue with me. I'm fully committed to this."

"Well it's not your decision now, is it? It's mine. And the answer is no."

"No!?" Bruce scoffed.

"That's right. I'm not gonna watch you tear yourself and this team apart for this silly dream of glory. Now go on back to practice. And make changes to wrestle your own weight. As a 220 pound monster or not at all."

Bruce walked out of Coaches office and slammed the door behind him. He got back to practice. They were doing seal crawls up and down the mat. Bruce joined in and got to work.

Waylon got in his face immediately. "Where have you been? You know you're a spoiled rich brat, on some bullshit ego trip and that's your problem. You're not a team player and you never was." He growled.

"I got a news flash for you Croc. Wrestling is not a team sport!" He shouted. "When you're out there against another man who's quicker and faster than you, there's not a whole hell of a lot a team can do for you."

He got up and walked over to the 30 foot high peg board. He began climbing as his teammates gathered around.

"Don't even try it Bruce. Not even Waylon can do it." Flyod insisted.

Bruce made his way up. He had a face of pure concentration as he made his way up. His teammates face went from doubtful to hopeful as he kept going. He was over halfway up.

"Holly shit! He might do it." Waylon said in disbelief. "Go for it Bruce! Fucking go for it!" Bruce was almost at the top. "Don't you dare stop now, you got it!"

This wasn't about being the first wrestler to make it to the top. This was about proving to himself that he had the strength to do anything he set his mind to. To prove to his team that once he set a goal, he accomplished it. With one last final push, he made it all the way to the top. His teammates went crazy for him.

"I can't even do that! Fuck yea Bruce!" Waylon cheered for him.

Coach ran in and saw Bruce as he made his way down. When Bruce got down he turned around to see coach starring at him. He was impressed with Bruce's strenght and determination.

"Alright Wayne, you win." Al Ghul said with a smile. "I've never had a wrestler starve on me, so all i ask is that you don't be the first." He shook Bruce's hand. The team then mobbed him and cheered for him.

Bruce ran home as fast as he could. He was more determined than ever to see this through. He burst through the door. "Selina you home!" There was no answer. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"I love you Selina!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What's Wrong With Your Nose.

"Aren't you gonna be late for school, Sir?" Alfred asked as he entered Bruce's room.

"I'm finishing up my guest article for the school paper." Bruce answred.

"I was unaware that was a thing. What are you writing about?"

"The Clitoris."

Alfred's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon sir, but isn't that a female thing?"

"Yea, but it's homologous with a male penis."

"Is this appropriate for school?" Alfred asked with a heavy sigh.

"It's 2018, Alfred. We have guys pretending to be girls and girls pretending to be guys. Donald Trump is the president. And in 2020 Oprah Winfrey and Kanye West are going to run against him. Anything goes nowadays."

"I see." Alfred said. "Very well sir."

Bruce showed Vicki his article. When she was done reading it, she shook her head as she set his article down. "I'm speechless." She said with a big smile. "You've broken new ground here Brucie! This is professional stuff! We are gonna drag this stinky school paper right into 2018! Where do you get your ideas?"

"I've just been thinking a lot about this kind of stuff." He replied while thinking of Selina's perfect naked body. And how long it had been since he'd even gotten to see it.

"We're gonna make history here!" Vicki squelled excitedly

The next day, Bruce and Vicki were forced to pick up the trash in the courtyard as punishment for their inappropriate article. Bruce made the most of it and used this time to practice his penetration steps as he knee walked along the lawn picking up trash.

"What an infringement of the first amendment!" Vicki groaned. "First thing they do is shut down the press and imprison the intellectuals." She turned to Bruce. "I loved your piece on the clitoris. I showed it to my Mother!"

After practice, Bruce sat down with Ollie and Clark in the gym. They were just taking a breather and catching up. "Hey, what do you know about the clitoris?" Bruce asked. "Clark i know you don't know shit, but what about you Ollie?"

"I don't know what it looks like, exactly." He answrred. "But i know it's roughly about an inch above the hole i stick my dick in." He sat down in front of Bruce and held out his arm. "If you ain't strong enough to beat me, you ain't strong enough for Slade." Bruce took his arm and began arm wrestling with him.

"What do you think would happen if i called up Slade." Bruce groaned. "Rolled out a mat right now and wrestled him here. I'm not sure how much longer i can keep this shit up."

"You're almost there." Ollie groaned back. "No sense in quitting now."

"You don't have to wrestle him." Clark chimed in as he watched them. "It's not written anywhere."

As Ollie began to lose to Bruce, blood started to drip onto the table from Bruce's nose. They stopped the match. Ollie took Bruce to the athletic trainer as Clark left. The trainer got a bag of ice, had Bruce tilt his head back, and put the bag of ice on the bridge of his nose.

"I'm low on Iron." Bruce sighed.

"Is this the first time it's happened?" The trainer asked.

"Yeah." Bruce answered.

"Well do me a favor, walk home like a normal person." He requested.

Ollie gave Bruce a ride home on his bike. "I need this now, man. First i faint and now i can't hold my blood." Bruce groaned.

"You think you'll tell coach?" Ollie asked.

"No. And if you tell him, i swear to god i'll kill you man." Bruce replied.

"I wouldn't tell coach shit about this. You think i'd tell him something like that? I won't tell him nothing."

Ollie was at a stoplight. Bruce's eyes wandered to a sight he couldn't believe. As Ollie went forward, Bruce got off, and walked over to the window of the restaurant that caught his attention. "Hey man!" Ollie yelped as immediately stopped and looked over.

Bruce looked inside the window and saw Selina having diner with Clark. He felt betrayed, and heart broken. Stabbed in the heart by Brutus and Calpurnia.

"She's fucking you over, man!" Ollie gasped. "And with your best friend!"

Bruce had half a mind to go in their and beat Clark to death. And say unspeakable things to Selina. But he bottled his anger up and took off running try to work off his rage. "Those two can burn in hell together!"

The next morning he refused to even look at either of them. Selina walked into Bruce at the house. "Morning?" She said with a smile. Bruce walked right past her. "Bruce?" She was shocked he didn't even look at her. He always greeted her with a kind smile, warm hug, and a tender kiss. She knew something was terribly wrong.

At school Bruce and Clark passed each other in the hallway. "Hey, Bruce." Clark greeted him. "How ya.." Bruce hit his shoulder hard into Clark's chest. Clark was shocked Bruce just did that to him. "What was that about?"

Bruce got home after practice to find Selina sitting on his bed. Her arms and legs crossed, and a cold frown on her face. Bruce turned his back to her and took off his sauna suit.

"So, you're just gonna stop talking to me for no reason?" She asked, pissed off.

"What do you care if i do or not?" He coldly replied.

"Wait, a minute. I think i missed something somewhere." Selina glared at him. "I heard you fainted, i was worried about you like a girlfriend is supposed to be about her boyfriend, we had kind of a nice conversation about it, and now you're avoiding me like i'm some kind of intrusion on you."

"You heard i fainted!?" Bruce shrieked. Selina felt a little worried about his tone. "Or did Clark tell you?" He asked more calmly. "Yea, he told you everything. He told you everything i said."

"Is that what this is about? You thought i..." Selina couldn't believe Bruce thought she betrayed him. "Hey instead of assuming shit, maybe you should talk to me. That's what couples do, talk! And all we did was talk about you. He's your best friend and i'm your girlfriend. And we came together to discuss what's wrong with our favorite person. He talked about how sensitive you can be..."

"Sure he did." Bruce growled as he removed his shirt.

"...Even though all i see is you acting like a total dickhead." Selina finished her sentence.

"Look, unless you wanna see more than what you bargained for, you better take off."

"All i want is for you to act like the guy who i couldn't get enough of. Before all of this, Slade nonsense."

"Bullshit! You've had enough of that guy and haven't even touched him in over a week."

Selina clinched her fist. "Oh, well excuse me if i'm not horny when it's my time of the month! You know, i'm not just a hole for your cock! What the hell do you want from me?"

"Why don't you fuck me instead of my friends!" He growled as he threw her on the bed.

"Hey, get off me!" She yelled. "Get off!" She squirmed away and looked at him in horror. Bruce was tending to his nose, as it began bleeding again. "You son of a bitch." She slapped him hard. "Don't you ever try that again! I choose who i wanna be with. And so far, it's only been you. Now, maybe this is all a mix of your weight cut and some left over damage from that Talia bitch, but this ain't gonna fly. I won't ever stay with some kid jock who thinks his stiff cock is the height of romance."

Bruce looked at her and shook his head as he help his shirt up to his bloody nose.

She saw his nose and couldn't help but feel worried. He was still her boyfriend, more of less. "What's wrong with your nose?" She asked.

"It's nothing. Just low on iron." He answered.

"Yea, you oughta eat more spinach." She said as she walked off and began to tear up.

"Selina!" He called out. "I'm sorry, okay!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Like To See Blood.

It was the night of the duel against Snyder high. This was Bruce's first chance to get on the mat. He'd be wrestling 195 even though he was weighing 186.

"Welcome to Synder High!" The announcer began. "Your Snyder High Trolls will be taking on the Justice High Knights, who placed 2nd as a team in the state championships last year."

The stands were packed. One side was for the Trolls fans, the other for the Knights. As the duel neared it's end, the score was 23-20 in favor of the Trolls. Bruce's match was the last match of the duel. He had to win it my a major decision at least to win it for the team. Anything less would result in a tie, or a win for the trolls if Bruce lost. The knights huddled together around Bruce on the side of the mat. "No mercy." Waylon said.

"No mercy!" They all repeated. Bruce was about to take the mat.

"Hey Wayne!." Waylon called.

Bruce turned and was ready to defend himself again. "Yea?"

"I've been a dick to you all season. But shit, you have my respect now. Go kick this guy's ass." He gave Bruce a slap on the arm.

Bruce was surprised to have Waylon on his side. "You got it." He nodded at Waylon and took the mat.

"Now making their way to the mat." The annocer began the introduction for the final match. "From Synder High, Roman Sionis. And from Justice High, Bruce Wayne." The Justice crowd cheered loudly for him.

Bruce put on the red visitor ankle band as Roman put on the green home band. He and Roman shook hands, the reff blew the whistle, and the match began. Bruce and Roman got aggressive early and both clubbed at each other heads. The reff broke up the action.

"This a wrestling match. Not a street fight." He warned. "No more unnecessary roughness." He blew the whistle again. They tied up again, but Bruce quickly threw his arm by, and went for a sweep single. He took Roman down, got control of him, and got two points.

Selina was in the crowd. She bit her lip nervously. "C'mon Bruce."

Roman escaped quickly near the boundary. Bruce shot a blast double, took him down, and kept one of his feet in-bounds, but his other foot was out."

"No takedown, we're out. Neutral." The reff called.

"That's a load of Bull!" Vicki called from the score table as she worked the stat sheet.

"Control yourself Miss!" The reff warned. "Let's keep the action in bounds guys." He started them back up and

Bruce attempted a fireman's throw, and nailed it. He was able to get his back points and was close to a pin. But Roman sneaked a punch to Bruce's nose while the reff wasn't looking.

"HEY!" Selina shrieked. "That's a dirty shot! You blind cocksucker!"

Bruce let go of Roman just enough for him to belly out and get out of bounds.

"I have a takedown with back, 5 points red. Out of bounds. Reset with red on top." The reff informed the table. Bruce took his position on top. The ref saw blooding streaming out of his nose. "My time! My time, for blood." He had Bruce stand up. "Let's have your coach look at that nose."

Bruce walked over to Coach. He wiped the blood away and got a nose plug ready. "That's looking really bad. You wanna sit this one out?" He asked.

"No chance in hell." Bruce replied.

"Alright, then finish it now." Coach plugged up his nose and sent him back out there.

They reset with Bruce on top and started up again. Roman sneaked another elbow to Bruce's nose as he attempted a switch. Bruce let him go and stood up. The reff stopped the match again. "1 point escape, green. My time, for blood. Go back to your coach again, son." He sent Bruce away.

Coach did the same thing as before. "I don't like this one bit. I'm gonna have to give this one up."

"No, coach i can do this!" Bruce protested.

"Wayne, your nose..."

"Fuck my nose. Give me 10 more seconds."

"10 seconds?" Al Ghul scoffed.

"That's all i need." Bruce insisted.

With a heavy sigh Al Ghul gave in. "10 seconds and i'll forfeit the match."

"10 seconds and you won't have to." Bruce said as he got back on the mat.

"Okay, we reset neutral." the reff blew the whistle.

Bruce went for a head snap and got roman on his knees. He then hit a move known as the cement mixer and sent him to his back. Roman tried to bridge, but Bruce had his chin tucked tight. With a slam of his hand on the mat, the reff signaled the pin and the win for Bruce and the knights. Bruce asked for 10 seconds. He put Sionis away in 7.

"Way to go Brucie!" Vicki yelled.

With Bruce's pin, Justice High won the duel. Waylon swooped up Bruce in his arms. "Hell yea Wayne!" Bruce was surprised by Waylon's sudden change in attitude towards him. But he figured it's better not to question a good thing. He'd rather be on the good side of a guy nicknamed Killer Croc.

Bruce got changed and went to the bathroom to clean out the blood in his nose. He bowed his head down and wet a towel. When he looked back up, in the mirror he saw Slade standing behind him.

"You got a problem Wayne." He said with a sinister grin.

"I got a lot of problems. So what?" Bruce replied.

"You can't hold your own mud." Slade chuckled. "You're a bleeder. And i like to see blood."

"Yea, how bout you own?"

Slade walked towards the door. "60 seconds on the mat, and you're dog meat." He walked out.

"Forget the mat." Bruce followed him out. Selina was there waiting for him. "I'm ready."

Selina stepped in. "Bruce.." She tried to calm him down.

"You? You won't ever be ready for me." Slade snarled like a mad dog.

"I'm ready for you now." Bruce replied.

"Then what's holding you back?"

"I am." Selina wrapped both of her arms around Bruce's arm. "C'mon now boys. Knock it off."

Slade looked at Selina and back at Bruce. "I'm gonna let you sweat it, wimp." He turned and walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Selina asked.

"Slade." Bruce answered. "He's trying to psych me out."

"Yeah i see what you mean."

Bruce turned to her and placed his hands on her hips. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. After all i said..."

"Well hiding from you won't fix anything." She cut him off. "I figured the best way we fix this, is with me cheering you on and talking about what happened."

Bruce caressed her cheek. "I'd like that."

"We can do it on the car ride home. I'd love to drive you, unless you'd prefer to take the bus with your stinky teammates."

Bruce let out a light chuckle. "I'll take you up on your offer." He held out his hand. With a small smile she took it and held it tightly as they walked off.

"You know, i think you have this Slade guy worried." She claimed, "Why else would he come here? He's the one who's sweating it out."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It's Gonna Happen.

They headed to Connie's Pie shop. Selina ordered a slice of apple pie, while Bruce just had water.

"Aren't you starving?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "But i'm used to it by now."

"That was the first time i ever been to a wrestling match. It wasn't what i expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. I guess some macho man violence trip. But it was actually alright."

Bruce sat there silently for a minute. "Look Selina. I'm sorry for what i said earlier. It's just..." He sighed heavily. "I've been a dumb ass-hat lately. This Slade thing has been driving me crazy. I have a new medical issue everyday. And then i saw my best friend and girlfriend having diner together..."

"It looked bad. I get it." Selina finished for him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse what i said. I shouldn't have gotten mad. I didn't trust you and..."

Selina let out an annoyed groan. "Are you finished?"

Bruce nervously sighed. "Yea."

Selina grinned, leaned across the table, and kissed him. "Apology accepted. You dumb ass-hat." Bruce smiled and kissed her back.

The next day at practice the wrestlers were doing situps on their partners back. Bruce was on top of Ollie repping them out.

"Don't dog it." Ollie groaned. "Slade did 200 of these. With a man on his own back."

After practice Bruce weighed himself.

"184." Coached read the scale. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great." Bruce said. Coach looked at him unconvinced. "Honest coach. It's gonna happen."

* * *

Bruce and Selina went out to get some groceries. Alfred wasn't feeling very well, so they took care of some of the house chores for him.

Selina read the list. "Okay we need some laundry detergent."

Bruce looked over at the Tide pods. "Can you believe kids are trying to eat these things?"

"Yea." Selina chuckled. "And a week later after eating them, they think they're political geniuses. I hear the new thing is condom snorting."

"Yeah, they should learn to use those things properly so they don't reproduce...Okay, check this out." There was a stack of tide containers. It was three boxes high and five boxes across. Bruce reached for the middle one in the bottom row. "You're watching, right?"

"Oh, of course." Selina rolled her eyes as she watched.

Bruce pulled out the middle one and the stack stayed stable. But a half second later, the stack fell apart and crashed on top of his face. Bruce's nose began bleeding again.

"Aw, shit." Selina groaned as she grabbed a tissue out of her purse. "Tilt your head back." Another box came crashing down on her head. They both couldn't help but laugh.

After Bruce got out of the shower that night, Selina was waiting in his bed naked.

"Well there's a familiar sight." He smiled.

"I'm finally off my period. And it's about time i helped you cut those final couple pounds." She said seductively.

"The drought is over. Oh, cleansing rain." Bruce joked as he joined her under the covers. "You know sexual intercourse burns over 200 calories a shot?"

Selina chucked. "That's one way of looking at it." She gave him a quick kiss. "Before we get to the hot and heavy stuff. I wanted to say, i'm not mad about your anger episode. The other day." Bruce gave her a surprised look. "It showed how much you care about us. Something little like that bothered you so much. Also i realized i haven't been a good girlfriend and have been distant lately. But i want this night to make up for all of that and..."

"Selina..." Bruce cut her off

"Yea?"

"Let's both shut up and kiss."

Selina smirked and straddled his lap. "Don't have to tell me twice." She pressed her lips against his in a fiery kiss.

She reached down and grabbed his member and slowly jerked it until it was hard. Then, she slowly guided his penis inside of her. She let out a gasp as it entered her. She then began to grind her hips up and down on him. Bruce tightly gripped her hips and helped guide her up and down on top of him. She bounced her hips up and down slowly. Bruce decided to get a little rough with her. He slapped her ass hard. Selina moaned and grinned. She pinned his wrist down with her hands and began to ride him swiftly. Bruce groaned as her hips continuously bounced up and down on him.

Bruce rolled over and placed himself on top of her. Their lips never separated during any of this. He thrust himself inside her. She let out a gasp of pleasure and passion. She wrapped her legs around his body. Bruce thrust himself into her again. The passion and the pleasure overtook their body's. Bruce made love to her for hours. They neared their climaxes.

"I'm gonna cum Bruce!"

With one final thrust her walls tightened around his member as she came and he came inside of her. They both let out a load gasp of pleasure.

They held each other in bed and kissed. Selina's hair was a mess after hours of hot and sweaty sex. Bruce brushed some of the hair out of her eyes so he could see her beautiful face. "That was amazing." She said resting her head on his chest as she lay on top of him. Bruce continued to run his hand through her hair.

Afterwards they began talking about different things. "Do you ever at least think about fixing your friendship with Jacky?" She asked as he held her in his strong arms.

"Sometimes. But then i remember the main reason why i broke things off with him." He answered.

"And what reason is that?"

Bruce looked deep into her eyes. Her beautiful, emerald green eyes and let out a sigh. "Back when we were 13 years old, i could have lost my virginity to his sister." Selina looked at him confused and shocked. "He invited me and a couple of his other friends over to fuck his sister. Her name was Jenny and she was beautiful. She was 15 years old and horny. The other guys were taking turns on her while me and Jacky were outside. He kept telling me to go get some. I was crazy about the idea."

"But you didn't do it."

"I couldn't do it. I felt sorry for her. I was also scared to death, to tell you the truth. I wanted my first to be special. So i took off, and a couple weeks later i met Clark. You know the story from there." Selina ran her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek. "Talia would ruin those hopes of my first being special." he said softly.

"Bruce, we talked about this." Selina cupped his face in her hands tenderly and starred into his eyes. His ocean blue eyes. "She wasn't your first. She manipulated you and took advantage of you. I was your first. And you were mine. Never forget that. We've only been with each other." She said sternly.

Bruce smiled and nodded. "You were my first." He repeated. "My one and only."

Selina kissed him softly. "Can you promise me something?"

He smiled. "Anything, you know that."

"You make the weight. You see this through, just the way you planned.

He caressed her cheek. "Is that all you want from me?"

"Win, lose, or draw; i'll be right here for you when it's all said and done."

Bruce took her hand, held it tightly, and kissed her lips. "Deal."

* * *

The following morning, Bruce walked up to Clark on the basketball court.

"Hey Clark."

"Bruce." Clark said surprised to see him.

"How are you holding up?"

"I should be asking you that question. Your clothes are hanging off of you."

Bruce chuckled. "Look, i just wanted to say thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Being my best friend... " Clark starred at him and smiled. "And for not sticking it to Selina like i thought you were."

"Bruce, that was..."

"Nothing, i know. I talked to her about it. We're cool."

Clark let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"It's just that, i want everyone to know how i feel. In case tomorrow night, i end up getting mangled and paralyzed from my eye balls down."

Clark nodded and smiled. "You know something Bruce? For the first time.. I'm actually starting to worry about that other guy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kick His Ass

Slade Wilson of Hive Academy, got off the bus and entered Justice High with one goal. To make Bruce Wayne regret everything.

All the wrestlers stripped down and lined up to weigh in. "Slade Wilson...182 even." The reff marked him down as eligible. "Bruce Wayne..." Bruce got on. "182... and 2 quarters. You're over son. Step off."

Bruce's heart sank when he heard that. He felt like a shotgun blast of shame destroyed his pride.

"Dammit." Al Ghul groaned.

"I'll double check the scale." The reff said.

Bruce looked at all his teammates. They all seemed disappointed. When he first started this, they wanted him to give up on all of this. But, now they felt down to see him come so close just to fail. Bruce looked over at Slade. He grinned at Bruce and shook his head. Bruce starred back at him and knew that he couldn't let it all end like this. As the old saying goes, drastic times call for drastic measures. So he took his underwear off and got ready to weigh in again.

Ollie walked up to him. "Think light." Ollie whispered.

Bruce got on the scale and breathed all the air out of his lungs. Everyone in the room waited anxiously to hear the ruling. "182...even. You're good to go Wayne."

"Fuck yea!" Waylon and his teammates cheered. Bruce and Slade stared each other down.

"Is that a look of fear, Slade?" Bruce asked.

Slade grunted unamused. "Fear? Of what? Someone who was raped by a woman?"

"Hey, you back off!" Waylon yelled. "Before i tear you apart myself and save Bruce the satisfaction, you punk. You piss me off."

"Wow, this guy doesn't really have a whole lot of lines." Bruce thought to himself as he realized Waylon said the exact same thing to him just a couple weeks ago.

"I'll see you on the mat Wayne." Slade said as he and the rest of Hive walked towards the exit. "Oh, and Wayne. After i take your life... I'm gonna take that hot bitch of yours." He and the others left to their locker room.

All the wrestlers were getting ready to compete. "Alright men, this is a special night." Coach said. "I know it, and Hive knows it. Now let's go out there and make the most of it."

All the wrestlers except Ollie and Bruce left. Bruce sat there for a moment thinking.

"Nothing's ever gonna be the same again." Ollie said. "You're out there now."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it, Ollie."

"You gotta go for all the answers. Vision quest's, man."

Bruce shook his head. "I don't even know the questions."

Ollie patted him hard on the shoulder. "You don't have to now... But you'll know them when you need to." He got up and walked off. But Bruce still wasn't alone. Selina walked in and sat down next to him.

"Is it just us, now?" She asked.

He looked at her and smiled lightly. "Yea, it's just us."

"Good, i was worried i'd see 20 bare ass boys." She chuckled. Bruce gave her a smirk and nod. He was too nervous to laugh with her. "Did you make it?"

"Yea... i did."

"Good." She put her hand on his knee. "I just wanted to kiss you good luck." She cupped his face with her other hand and pulled him into her kiss. "And i also wanted to say that you've come this far, and so long as you fight like the warrior you are, nobody can take away any of this from you."

Bruce stared deep into her eyes. "Thanks Selina. I don't know how i could have done this without you."

She smiled and shook her head. "You would have done it. I know you. Nothing can stop you once you have your mind set on something." She got up and walked away, but she turned around to say one last thing. "Hey Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Kick his ass." She walked off.

Bruce grinned and nodded. "I love that girl."

He went to the wrestling room. The room next door was the large gym where the duel was being held. All the fans from Justice High and Hive were cheering on their teams. Bruce stayed in the wrestling room alone and got ready for his match. Practicing his shots, his escapes, his hand fighting, and his foot work. It all had to be precise and perfect if he wanted a chance to win this.

It was the final match of the Duel. The score was tied at 24-24.

Whoever won this match, won the duel for their team. "Wrestling 182 from Justice High..." Bruce got ready to make his grand entrance. His walk out music "Paranoid" By Black Sabbath began to play.

Selina loved that song and smiled as they played it. "I love this guy." She thought to herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Give it up for Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce burst through the door into the gym. The crowd went crazy for him as he stripped out of his warm ups, pulled up the straps of his singlet, and took the mat. He put on the green, home ankle band.

"His opponent from Hive, Slade Wilson." The visitor section gave it up for him. He looked menacing as he took the mat and lined up against Bruce. He put on the red, home ankle band.

"Alright men, let's have a clean match." The referee said.

As Bruce and Slade locked eyes, they both knew this was gonna be anything but clean. This was gonna be a war.

"Both men set? And...Wrestle!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Match.

Bruce and Slade tied up and went to war. They hand fought hard and aggressive. It almost looked like a cage match, it was so aggressive. Bruce got deep on a single leg shot, but Slade had an even deeper sprawl. He posted his hand on Bruce's head and used all of his strength to pressure Bruce's head to the mat. It allowed him to swing around and get behind Bruce, for the first score of the match.

"2 takedown, red." The reff signaled.

"Get Up Bruce!" Selina called out from the crowd. She was sitting next to Clark.

"Dig deep Bruce!" He yelled.

Bruce exploded to his feet and broke away for a point. "1 escape, green. Neutral."

"Good job, Brucie." Vicki whispered nervously as she worked the stat sheet.

In the crowd, Jacky and Harley watched. Harley was there earnestly, where as Jacky was less than thrilled to be dragged there. "Bruce is almost a minute into this match and isn't dead yet." Harley said with glee.

"Yea, whatever." Jacky rolled his eyes. He was only there because Harley begged him to go with her. And he kinda wanted to see Bruce get hurt.

Ozzy, Eddy, and Johnny, were also in the crowd next to them.

"Slade wins it by the end of the period." Ozzy bet.

"Nah, Wayne will last 30 seconds into the next round." Johnny claimed.

"What about you Eddy?" Ozzy asked. "What's your bet?"

"I've been looking deep into this match, and i think Bruce will come away with this one." Eddy answered.

"Hey stupid, rooting for Cat's boyfriend who is superior to you in every way, isn't going to help you bone her." Johnny said as he and Ozzy laughed at him.

"Yeah, hop off Wayne's nuts, you dumb-ass." Ozzy and Johnny continued to laugh at him and insult him.

"Hey, you all shut up!" Eddy cried as he stormed off. "Everybody's dumb but me!"

Back to the battle on the mat, the first period was coming to an end with only 30 seconds left. Slade tied up with Bruce, threw his arm across Bruce's head, and hit a perfect head and arm throw. He slammed Bruce onto the mat and tried to get the pin. The reff got down on the mat and checked Bruce's shoulders. Bruce tried his best to keep one shoulder off, the mat. 15 seconds left, but it seemed like an eternity for Bruce.

"Keep fighting Bruce!" Clark yelled.

"Don't you dare give up!" Selina yelled louder.

Bruce dug deep, and attempted a move known as the dumb truck. He bridged on his neck, cross faced Slade from the bottom, while he dug his other forearm into Slade's hip. He then thrust his own hips up, rolled Slade over, all the way through and followed the momentum to reverse the position entirely. Now he was on top, and Slade fought off his back.

Selina was lost for words. "That's my man!" Was what she wanted to scream. But she was too shocked to make a sound.

"That's it Bruce!" Waylon shouted.

"Fucking do it Bruce!" Ollie Yelled.

The final second ticked off, the round expired, and Slade lived to see the second round.

The Hive crowd let out a massive sigh of relief as the Justice crowd cheered loudly for Bruce.

"I have a takdown with back, 5 points red. Also a reversal with back, 5 points green." The reff ruled. The score was now 7-6 in favor of Slade.

Bruce got off Slade cleanly, but Slade still shoved him in anger. He was less than pleased to see the second round for the first time in his wrestling career. It was also the first time he was put on his back.

"Hey, knock it off!" The reff warned. "Green, it's your choice. Top, bottom, neutral, or defer."

Bruce looked at coach. He held up the "X" symbol with his arms to signal the defer of his choice until the third round. Bruce nodded, agreed, and confirmed the defer with the reff.

"Green defers. Red, your choice."

Slade didn't even look at his coach. In his mindset, he knew more than his coach. He chose down. Bruce got in position on top and waited for the whistle. Slade exploded off the whistle and got to his feet quickly.

"Slade with an escape leads 8-6." The announcer informed the crowd.

"Let's get a takedown Bruce! You got this!" Selina gritted her teeth nervously.

"Come on Bruce!" Clark called out. "You're still in this!"

The match went on and Bruce tried to set up a shot. But Slade was too light on his feet and too heavy on his hands to allow Bruce to set something up. Finally with 5 seconds left in the round, Bruce was able to grab one of Slade's wrist, swing it by, and shoot a blast single. He put all of his power into his shot, taking Slade off his feet and onto his back. Slade turned over quickly before he gave up back points. But Bruce's takedown tied the match up right before the buzzer went off and ended the round.

"He actually might do this!" Harley squealed excitedly.

"Hmmff" Jacky grunted. "He'll fuck it up somehow. He always fucks up good things. Nothing's ever good enough for him."

"Shit, we're both out." Ozzy sighed as they both lost their bet.

"Wayne, really wants this match." Johnny sighed with him.

Eddy was watching from the doorway. "All those idiots doubt me." He thought to himself. "Everyone of those insignificant students doubt me. ME! Their intellectual superior. Well they'll learn soon. They'll learn to have never fucked with me."

Selina and Clark were still chearing in excitement for Bruce.

"I think he actually might do it!" Clark said.

"Of course he will!" Selina replied. "Let's go Bruce!"

"Green, your choice. Top, bottom or neutral?" The reff asked.

Bruce looked over at coach who signaled down. Bruce again nodded in agreement and took down.

They both got set and the reff began the third and final period. Slade immediately made a fist and struck Bruce across the face, disguising it as a crossface.

Selina noticed this. "Did that mother fucker just hit my Bruce?"

Clark saw Bruce's nose begin to bleed. "He did!" Clark said in disbelief. "That dick!"

Selina shot a surprised look a Clark as that was the first time anyone had heard him curse. "Shit, you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Slade worked Bruce from the top and turned him onto his back. The reff was paying to much attention to the action he didn't see Bruce's bloody nose. Slade was able to work a half nelson and turn Bruce onto his back. Bruce bridged on his neck and attempted the dump truck again, but Slade was ready for it and positioned himself to prevent Bruce from breaking free. The reff counted off all of Slade's back-points and looked for the pin.

Bruce was able to turn over onto his stomach with 20 seconds left in the match. The reff saw his nose and called blood time. Slade got off of Bruce. He got up and was sent over to his coach. Selina and Clark looked on worried.

"Shit, i don't know how he'll come back from that?" Clark sighed.

Selina wasn't ready to give up. She always had hope for Bruce. "C'mon baby, you can do this." She whispered to herself. "Don't you quit on me now."

Bruce didn't even look at his coach. He stared down Slade the entire time.

Coach Al Ghul got a towel and wiped the blood away from Bruce's face. "Hey, not a bad effort at all, out there." He said, tending to Bruce's nose.

"Hey, you can still do it man!" Ollie said. "You can fucking beat Slade! Jesus Christ, i'm about to shit..."

"Shut up Ollie!" Coach growled. He turned his attention back to Bruce. "Have you done everything you've come here to do?"

"Not yet!" Bruce answered.

"Then go out there and do it boy! You have 20 seconds left. Forget your nose. Forget about everything you think you know. You gotta go out there and stick him!" Al Ghul sent Bruce back out there.

Bruce and Slade looked eyes. A pure look of hatred laid on both their faces. Bruce then got set on bottom.

"We reset with Bruce Wayne on bottom and with 20 seconds left." The announcer said. "The score is 13-8 in favor of Slade Wilson."

Bruce's heart raced. The only heart in that gym racing harder than his was Selina's. She breathed heavily as she looked at Bruce. As he stay set on the mat, his gaze met her's for the briefest of moments. But for the two lovers, it felt like an eternity. His ocean blue eyes, gazing into her emerald green eyes.

This wasn't for him, anymore. Now, it was for her. She had put up with him, through all of this. This was for her being there, every step of the way. For not giving up on him when he yelled at her. Hell, for helping him cut those last couple of pounds. This was now for her, and her alone.

The reff blew the whistle and began the last 20 seconds of the match. Bruce rushed to his feet only to be picked up and slammed back down on the mat. Bruce, felt the pain but didn't give up. He kept moving and got back to his feet. Slade's grip around his waist was tight. Bu Bruce sank his hips, broke Slade's grip, and turned into him. Slade got double under hooks on Bruce immediately. Bruce had to think quick with only 13 seconds left.

He decided to take a weapon out of Slade's arsenal. He over hooked Slade's arms, arched his back, and threw Slade over his head like a rag doll. He then got on Slade and looked for the pin. The Hive crowd called out in horror, as the Justice High crowd called out in amazement.

"YES!" Selina shrieked.

"DO IT! Bruce!" Clark cried.

"Come'on Wayne!" Waylon wailed.

"FINISH HIM! FINISH THAT MOTHER FUCKER!" Ollie yelled.

Slade tried to fight off his back. 4 seconds on the clock. Bruce grunted as he put all his weight and pressure onto him. The room was electric as the clock hit 1 second... and stayed there as the reff slapped the mat and signaled the pin. And with that slap on the mat, Bruce had done it.

"Your winner, Bruce Wayne!" The announcer sent the justice high crowd into a riot. The reff raised Bruce's hand as Slade ran out of the room as fast as he could to find a wall to smash.

Bruce flexed his arms and let out a war cry. He rushed over to his teammates who mobbed him and hoisted him up.

"Dark Knight! Dark Knight!" Waylon began a chant for Bruce.

Ollie and the rest of the team joined him. "Dark Knight! Dark Knight!" The entire student body joined in.

Bruce looked over and saw Selina standing by herself near the back of the gym with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Hey, let me down guys." Bruce requested.

"Go to her Bruce!" Waylon cheered.

"Get your girl!" Ollie added.

Bruce passed Clark and gave him a quick hug. "Proud of you Brother." He said.

"Thanks for coming out Brother." Bruce then made his way to Selina. She jumped into his arms and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. The entire gym cheered and applauded for them.

Vicki let out a sigh as she and Lois looked on. "You know, it's better this way." Vicki admitted. "A perfect guy deserves a girl perfect for him."

As Bruce held Selina in his arms, he almost broke down crying himself. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm so proud of you." She cried.

He starred deep into her eyes. "I'm marrying you."

Selina caressed her face and smiled warmly. "Well... it's the right thing to do." They shared a laugh and another kiss. A kiss that was somehow more beautiful than the first.

* * *

Bruce never forgot about those 6 minutes with Slade. Those were the minutes that defined the man he was going to become. That match and also his journey with Selina during this time. If there was anything that living with her had taught him, it was that Selina was the love of his life. She was the only woman that he ever wanted to be with and he'd die for her. And she felt the exact same way about him. She loved Bruce with all her heart...

Unfortunately, this isn't the end of this story...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Selina waited for her Bruce to come home. He was on his way back from the state tournament in the capital city. But she knew the boys would keep him out late to celebrate their state championship, so she was patient for him. After all, he deserved a night out to celebrate the season he had.

Ollie, Walyon, Floyd, and Bruce all won individual state titles. Their teammates all placed within the top 6, helping them win the state title as a team. Coach Al Ghul was immensely proud of all his wrestlers.

It had been 2 months since Bruce pinned Slade. After that match, Bruce gladly bulked back up to 220. He realized how much weight cutting sucked. Within a week he was every bit of 220. Mainly because of the conversation he and Selina had about it.

* * *

 _Flashback:_ The night after beating Slade, Bruce and Selina snuggled together in his bed.

"So what's next for the Dark Knight?" She asked as she ran her fingers along his biceps.

"I guess, all I have left is bulking back up to 220 and getting on the road to state."

"That sounds good to me." She smiled, happy to hear Bruce would be getting back to his old massive self.

"But, of course I could stay at 182." He teased her with a grin.

"Bruce, I will kill you myself." She warned sharply.

* * *

 _Present day:_ Bruce arrived home late and headed straight to his room to see Selina there waiting for him.

"There's my super star!" Selina greeted him with a smile and tight hug. "Babe, i'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Selina." He held her warmly in his massive arms. "It's good to be home."

Selina planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Do you wanna get to the welcome home sex now or...?"

Bruce pushed her on the bed and started taking off his clothes quickly. Selina did the same. Bruce placed himself between her legs and pulled her into his fiery kiss.

She pulled away for a quick second. "Sex now. Foreplay later."

"As you wish." He replied.

With that Bruce began to thrust himself in and out of her. The sex was amazing for both of them. Selina was in disbelief that even after all the time they've been together, and all the times they've had sex, he still made her whole body tremble just with a simple touch. The way his hands traveled her body. The way his tongue played with hers. The way he tenderly kissed her neck while rapidly thrusting his pelvis. He knew how to please a lady. He was very talented under the covers.

"God i love it when you do that." Selina said as she ran her hand across his chest.

"Which part?"

"The part where you get me to shake nonstop." She chuckled.

"Is that the only part you love?"

Selina shook her head. "The whole package is what i love... You rock my world."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You rock mine."

The next morning, Bruce and Selina were getting ready for school.

"Almost, ready to go?" Bruce asked.

Just then Selina got a call from Eddy. "Yea, one sec. I got a call."

"I'll get the car, started." Bruce walked off, while Selina answered her phone.

"Hey, Eddy. What's up?"

"Um, hey Cat... How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Just about to head to school with Bruce."

Selina could hear Eddy let out a heavy sigh. "How, are you and Bruce doing?" He asked with a pretty sharp tone. Almost a hostile tone.

"We're doing fine. Things are moving well." She was getting worried about this call.

"Look, Selina. I just wanted to say..." Eddy paused struggling to spit out what he wanted to say. "I don't think Bruce is good enough for you."

"Eddy, I'm no princess. But Bruce sure makes me feel like one. We fit perfectly."

"He doesn't deserve you, Cat!" Eddy Shrieked. "I do!"

Selina didn't like this one bit. "Eddy, don't do this. Please, don't do this."

"No! Selina, you just don't get it! I am Edward fucking Nigma. The intellectual superior to everyone in that fucking school. Are you really gonna pick that dumb ape over me?"

Selina shook her head and let out a sigh. "I'm going to go now Eddy. Do me a favor and never speak to me again." She hung on him and met Bruce by the car.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Just some jerk." She answered. Eddy's ego and attitude really upset her. She felt like everyone only saw her as a sex object. Bruce noticed she was upset about something.

"Are you okay?" He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tightly.

She looked at him and smiled. "I am now." She rested her head against his chest and sank into his arms.

Eddy set his phone down and sat at his desk in silence for a moment. "DAMN YOU!" He shrieked. "Cat, you fucking cunt! You dumb fucking cunt!" He took his phone and smashed it against the wall. "If you love that ignorant jock so much, you can fucking die with him. You will fucking regret this, Cat!"

 ** _End of Book 2_**

 _What is Eddy Planning? What is he going to do to Bruce and Selina? Find out in Book 3..._


End file.
